<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生物学实在是太可爱了 by Lisette_Zhang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697708">生物学实在是太可爱了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang'>Lisette_Zhang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biology - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文搬运；生物化学与细胞生物学相关的同人（？）。<br/>后面本来还计划加分子生物学的，但当时一阵热情过去后，直到今天我都没再写下去，尽管我其实还挺喜欢这些想法的。（后来看到了工作细胞这样优秀的作品，有微妙的思路重合，废物的我更加懒得写了。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生物学实在是太可爱了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2016/10/4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*内容与标题在我眼中一致*</p><p>*基本是生物化学和细胞生物学*</p><p>*当我说生物化学和细胞生物学时是指真的生物化学和细胞生物学*</p><p>*最好别看，我觉得不管你啥专业都会想揍我*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1、ATP与糖酵解</p><p>事情要从ATP分子多灾多难一如往常的……嗯……这一秒开始。</p><p>“我又死了！”刚刚反应过来发生了什么，小分子水平的意识发出一声悲鸣，“太没人性了！”</p><p>它立刻湮没在一大群ADP里面了，那边儿的罪魁祸首己糖激酶甚至根本没分神看它一眼，一路咔嚓着过去专心把葡萄糖分子跟ATP凑对——单方面逼ATP交出一个γ-磷酸基。然后新生的葡萄糖-6-磷酸很快被异构酶一口咬走，开始在葡萄糖-6-磷酸和果糖-6-磷酸间变来变去可能性叠加的幽灵意识体验。“我真傻，真的。”ADP愁闷地反思自己，“居然以为这次能多活一秒。”</p><p>“怪我咯？”跟它一道在反应后被扔下来的镁离子耸耸肩，然后这个仅有原子水平意识却很受ATP/ADP们欢迎的小家伙就又被其他ATP吸过去了。被留下的ADP思考了一下糖酵解里面挤破了头也难以抢到的那四个名额，打了个哆嗦决定回线粒体。</p><p>“你能不能别玩了……”</p><p>“每一步都可逆怪我咯？还有效率最低的不是你吗？”</p><p>磷酸果糖激酶绷着个脸，倒是没有反驳一副玩味神情的磷酸葡萄糖异构酶——它反驳不了。异构酶扬了扬眉毛，到底还是把果糖-6-磷酸吐出来了；于是激酶一丝不苟地开始了工作。几个跟吸引来的镁离子聊天聊的正开心的ATP还没反应过来，γ-磷酸基就没了。</p><p>“……老实说你真的很慢啊。”</p><p>“闭嘴，这会儿ATP和氢离子太多，我窒息。”</p><p>醛缩酶倒不怎么窒息，它有Cys和His残基，自带酸碱，任性。尽管它被叫做醛缩酶，实际上它主要是把磷酸果糖激酶催化合出来的果糖-1,6-二磷酸分裂成二羟丙酮磷酸和甘油醛-3-磷酸，而不是合成，不过它倒也是每一步都可逆，使得体验意识分裂的分子们能够享受到比之前磷酸葡萄糖异构酶那会儿更奇妙的体感——想象一下，自己被切成两个又合回来，还很可能是切完了再跟原来不属于自己的另一半合成一体——而且DHAP和GAP大小差不多。</p><p>但接下来还有一重幽灵意识体验在等着它们：丙糖磷酸异构酶玩得不亦乐乎，只要它碰到DHAP就立刻把它变成GAP，而碰到GAP就立刻把它变成DHAP。然而考虑到严阵以待的甘油醛-3-磷酸脱氢酶一直在跟它抢GAP，整体上它还是碰DHAP比较多。</p><p>无机磷酸一向是非常好说话的，每天伴随ATP和ADP的转换不断死亡又重生的它们比ADP淡定不少，对抹消小分子意识整合进更大的分子没啥怨言；甘油醛-3-磷酸脱氢酶觉得自己挺欣赏它们这点豁达的。它比较痛恨砷酸盐，明明跟磷酸长得那么像，真的参与反应了又立刻把自己分解出来开溜，撂挑子就摞吧，还不负责任地解了氧化和磷酸化的偶联，害得后续工作没办法做。</p><p>拿到氢的NADH从脱氢酶上下来跑去参加电子传递链去了，无机磷酸随后贴近来了场亲核对对碰把自己分子意识消了。又一分子1,3-二磷酸甘油酸呱呱坠地，完美将GAP氧化释放的能量接进了自己的高能磷酸键里。</p><p>不容喘息，磷酸甘油酸激酶即刻迎了上来，身边一群竞争激烈的ADP，你推我搡地抢镁离子，争着往酶的疏水结构域挤，看谁能成为那个幸运儿。</p><p>当一个Mg2+-ADP拔得头筹挤进激酶体内最深处后，一分子1,3-二磷酸甘油酸也在相距仅1nm的另一处结构域落座，磷酸甘油酸激酶啪嗒一合，跟它们造了个私人空间。这一次磷酸基的转移是向着ADP的了，下一刻一个新生ATP满面红光地飞了出来，后边儿是3-磷酸甘油酸。</p><p>“来来来！我这儿有磷酸基哦~”</p><p>你就忽悠吧。烯醇化酶盯着同事摇了摇头。果不其然，在3-磷酸甘油酸被吸引过来时，磷酸甘油酸变位酶笑得特职业，交出磷酸基的瞬间开口道：</p><p>“所以我们来交换磷酸基吧~”</p><p>刚刚成为2,3-二磷酸甘油酸的分子还没反应过来，第三位的磷酸基团就被磷酸甘油酸变位酶的His残基以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺过去了。烯醇化酶果断上前，把一脸懵逼的2-磷酸甘油酸拉过来就往磷酸烯醇式丙酮酸转，镁离子帮着它；一个水分子头也不回地离开后，刚生成的磷酸烯醇式丙酮酸还在恍惚，又被等在后头的丙酮酸激酶拉走了。</p><p>“干的漂亮，老兄。”磷酸甘油酸变位酶朝烯醇化酶比了个心，继续自己的忽悠大业。</p><p>丙酮酸激酶旁边也跟着一大群ADP，不过它比较漫不经心。本身属性决定它是个变构调节酶，好些东西——比如ATP、乙酰-CoA——都能让它产生放弃工作的念头，虽然看到果糖-1,6-二磷酸或磷酸烯醇式丙酮酸又能让它振作起来。</p><p>这样的丙酮酸激酶习惯性地把磷酸烯醇式丙酮酸拉过来，随便抓了个一脸中大奖神情的ADP来完成工作。随后任ATP自行跑开，烯醇式丙酮酸因为结构问题不得不自行异构成丙酮酸。</p><p>缓慢地眨了眨眼，丙酮酸分子好像终于反应过来这番儿折磨暂时结束了一个阶段。它可能是已经忘了原葡萄糖的意识了，于是为了寻找自己的价值所在，这个新的分子再次出发了。</p><p>另一边，跟着它一道下来的那个ATP则正在窃喜。</p><p>“居然真的中大奖了……不用回线粒体也重生了……”</p><p>“嗨！您好！”一个镁离子笑眯眯地看着它，“您是ATP？”</p><p>“是呀~”所谓好了伤疤忘了疼，ATP也笑眯眯地，“来凑对吗？”</p><p>“我很乐意。”</p><p>过了几秒，一个己糖激酶一路咔嚓着过来，显然工作得非常专心。</p><p>“我又死了！”突然发现自己跑进了一个疏水结构域然后丢了γ-磷酸基，ADP发出一声悲鸣，“太没人性了！”</p><p>它考虑一下糖酵解里面那大家争得头破血流的四个有限名额，抖了三抖决定回线粒体。</p><p> </p><p>2、一个溶酶体引发的伦理讨论</p><p>前方传来一声惨叫，忙得焦头烂额的内质网抽空翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我刚刚失去了一个女儿。”高尔基体伤心地说。</p><p>完全不会读空气的又一批信号识别颗粒带着核糖体过来找自己的受体，卡在内质网膜上的停泊蛋白非常开心地拥抱了它，借着GTP拉近彼此。一旁被带来的核糖体淡定地确认了位置，跟移位子贴在了一块儿，把刚开始合的肽链交了出去，紧挨的信号肽酶马上把不再需要的信号肽切了。</p><p>mRNA稍微抱怨一句核糖体这么挪来挪去害得自己感觉快断掉了；SRP又跟DP分开了去找其他拥有相应信号肽的多肽。“我谢谢你们啊。”细胞器水平意识的内质网冲那些离开的小SRP背影恶声恶气地说，又冲新来的核糖体发了点脾气：“别再出错了！”好吧，其实它也知道跟核糖体抱怨没有什么卵用，毕竟它们只负责合成不负责折叠，但是正处于因错误折叠蛋白质累积造成的ERS里面的内质网心情实在不太好。</p><p>这种时候高尔基体居然还来烦它。</p><p>“你在听吗？”那个个头比起它小了不少的膜囊型细胞器郁闷地看过来，“我刚失去了一个女儿。”</p><p>内质网郁闷地瞪回去：“听到了。以及你有时间伤春悲秋不如多干点活。”说着它检查了一下从核膜那边递出来的mRNA，松了口气地发现细胞核那里已经有了应答反应。</p><p>“出什么事了？”核膜有点好奇地问，它看不到内质网另一边。</p><p>“没什么大事。”内质网一边整理出来一批可以用的蛋白质一边回答核膜的疑问，“一个溶酶体刚刚解散了。”然后它朝高尔基体的CGN面扔了一堆转运膜泡。</p><p>“那是我女儿！”高尔基体沉浸在悲伤中，稳稳地接下膜泡收进自己的中间膜囊，语气特别幽怨。N-连接糖基化已经在搞了，它放过去一批搞O-连接糖基化的转移酶，继续指责内质网：“而且也是你女儿，你个无情的父亲。”</p><p>“你犯病不要扯上我。”内质网正在努力地把钙离子收集进自己的腔隙，“退一万步说，就算真的要找对象我宁可选择核膜。”</p><p>“呃……”莫名躺枪的双层膜迟疑了一下，“我以为我们该算……兄弟？”它比划了下两人紧密联系的事实和有些相似的构造。</p><p>“你要这么说，我跟那家伙也是兄弟。”内质网看看自己的光面型部分，耸了耸肩，朝高尔基体比划了一下。</p><p>“不太懂你们。”旁边一个线粒体不停地泵着ATP，插了句嘴，“所以你们到底什么关系？”</p><p>“我也不知道，”核膜说，“虽然按起源大概有可能是……父子？”</p><p>“非要谈进化起源的话，为什么不说我们都是质膜的孩子呢？”内质网朝细胞最远端示意，“总之溶酶体不是我女儿。”</p><p>“狠心的家伙，”高尔基体摇头，迎接了自基质返回的M6P受体，重新装配在自己的TGN面，微笑看着又一批网格蛋白包被膜泡包裹着溶酶体蛋白向细胞质转运出去。“明明那些孩子的主要部分是你制造的。”说着它从CGN面向内质网扔回来几个COPⅠ包被膜泡。</p><p>内质网稳稳接下那些有自己的驻留信号却不小心逃逸出去的蛋白：“你为什么不说是核糖体呢？”并且又扔回去一批COPⅡ包被膜泡。</p><p>“就算溶酶体有些争议，过氧化物酶体总是你女儿了吧？”高尔基体凝重地皱眉，“多好的孩子，你连它也不认。”</p><p>“……你好好干活。”</p><p>“贵圈真乱。”按起源假说祖上大概算是个外来户的线粒体对着这一帮本地户摇了摇头，抱怨了一句，“我到底是为啥要来跟你们这帮奇葩共事？”说着它又拿大把ATP甩了同事们一脸，忧伤地想着植物那边的叶绿体大概是唯一能体会自己心情的细胞器，可惜这边找不到它来交流心得。</p><p> </p><p>2.5、随手打：我眼中的内膜系统(人设？)</p><p>溶酶体：萝莉，三无属性，身材娇小但战斗力爆表，擅长粗暴地解决问题</p><p>高尔基体：中性的青年，有点多愁善感，工作能力很强，条理清晰得仿佛有强迫症</p><p>内质网：有点总裁脑，总是忙到脚不沾地的青年，因为要管太多故相当理性，工作至上</p><p>核膜：看上去天然的少年，其实很敏感复杂，对于自己可以轻易控制其他人这点很在意</p><p>过氧化物酶体：温柔低调的少女，谦逊的多面手，基本只是埋头干活；一度被误认为是溶酶体的姐妹，实质上二人没有太大关联</p><p>线粒体：介于青年与少年之间，有点傲娇，喜欢抱怨，但依然任劳任怨地认真工作，比看上去心思缜密得多，个性偏独立</p><p>叶绿体：阳光活泼的青年，温和外表下有隐藏的激情澎湃，而且也远不像看起来那么单纯，比线粒体还要独立</p><p>液泡：慵懒的妇人，有股贵气与霸气，实际上干的活不少，思维锐利清明，战斗力很强</p><p>细胞质膜：外表年轻、年龄不详的女子，以一副玩世不恭的态度处理各种工作，但没有任何人敢挑战或质疑她的权威，认真起来非常可怕，公认的boss</p><p>（不知为什么我在高中刚学细胞器时就认定线粒体和叶绿体两个半自主性又都跟能量转换相关的细胞器是一对，就好像小学时认定语文和数学是一对一样；不过我小学时觉得语文是女性而数学是男性，而中学时已经没有详细考虑拟人化性别的问题了，现在更是能毫无心理压力地直接全设定成男性——我站叶绿体x线粒体(＊･ω･)</p><p>顺便我现在觉得数学和物理才是真爱，语文比较适合和英语百合相爱相杀，而生物&amp;化学可能是唯一一对BG——大概是因为教我生物的女老师偏多我总觉得生物是女性……现在想想，当年我唯一站对了的大概是政治&amp;历史）</p><p> </p><p>3、TCA循环：毁灭与重生</p><p>一个丙酮酸分子正在思考……分子生。</p><p>之前它看着几个同伴去接受了乳酸脱氢酶的进一步转换，成为乳酸暂时保留下了大部分分子意识；轮到它自己，却不知为何心不在此。</p><p>自己能做的事应该更多。</p><p>它不知不觉走得远了些。当它抬起头来，发觉自己可能进入了什么东西里面，这里熙熙攘攘跑来跑去的分子们跟细胞质基质里的不太一样。</p><p>就在它有点不知所措的当口，一个声音冲它打了招呼：“在想什么呢？”非常自来熟的口吻，丙酮酸有点迟疑地看过去，面前是一个正在微笑的神奇分子。它没来由地对对方产生了好感，自然地说出了心里话：</p><p>“在思考自己的‘价值’。”</p><p>那个分子似乎很惊讶，目光透出点儿有趣意味，“那样的话，要不要跟我一起来？”它问，伸手发出邀请。丙酮酸看着它，忽而意识到接下来将是一次比之先前自葡萄糖一步步走向现在地步更为彻底、也必然更为痛苦的旅途，同时在这个过程中，它大概也能领略更为惊人的东西，得到真正的自我升华。</p><p>于是它伸出手，回应了CoA的邀请。</p><p>光是准备工作就已经足够痛苦了。丙酮酸脱氢酶复合体是个嘈杂的家族，聚集着三种酶和多种辅酶，它们你推我搡，吵吵嚷嚷，又配合默契，一遍遍核查反应进程确保不至于有什么副反应的干扰。“你还好吗？”CoA的声音带着点儿关切，它不知道该怎么回答，现在它只能算个基团，甚至不是一个独立分子，可以说还有自己的意识而不是融合入了新分子里已经足够让它惊讶了。“马上这一阶段就结束了，再坚持一下。”</p><p>是啊，后面还有更难熬的呢。它读出这层意思，拼着一点儿自我不完全溃散，昏昏沉沉地自这个手中转移到那个手里，终于稳定时它抬头见着了CoA的微笑。</p><p>哦，现在它们是乙酰-CoA了，它只是一个乙酰基团。方才那轮折磨里它的碳骨架已经被拆了一个，在那个二氧化碳分子跑掉后，只剩下两个碳的它差不多要维持不了原本的分子意识了。显然当前这个新分子的另一部分也对它坚持到现在的执着有点儿吃惊，“让我想想把你带去哪里，”那原本是CoA的部分嘀咕道，“比起成为大分子的一部分彻底泯灭自我，果然还是……”</p><p>片刻后，它们来到了一个小分子面前。“又见面啦！”草酰乙酸欢快地打招呼，它是一个四碳分子，两个羧基端像两条过大的辫子游来甩去，“那我们开始？”</p><p>“开始什么？”它勉强开口，想要确认自己的命运。草酰乙酸笑了起来：</p><p>“开始把你彻底毁灭的反应仪式呐。”</p><p>在它来得及说什么之前，那个四碳分子突然后退一步，眨眼消失了。</p><p>不，不是消失，不知何时它们已经身在一个酶的作用范围之内了。而草酰乙酸率先奔向自己结合位点的行为，使得柠檬酸合酶较小的结构域旋转了18°，暴露出乙酰-CoA的结合部位来。</p><p>“害怕的话，要反悔就是现在了。”</p><p>“……不用。”</p><p>于是它们走上了前去。</p><p>“你还真的来了啊，”草酰乙酸在酶内部等着，看到它们时说，“我以为你会更爱惜自己的分子意识呢。”</p><p>“你不也是一样，”它回敬道，“接下来的反应成立的话，你的意识也会泯灭吧？”</p><p>“但我最后还会重生。”四碳分子微笑，“你的话，可没有这份特权。”</p><p>明明知道它说的是实话，乙酰基还是忍不住笑了出来：“那可不见得。”</p><p>时间不多了，它没有在对方流露好奇神色时详细解释，而是抓紧时机道：“我猜，接下来我们两个得一起去死，留下一个浑浑噩噩不知所措的新分子被各种酶拽来拽去吧？你喜欢这样吗？”</p><p>草酰乙酸努了努嘴：“不喜欢又能怎样呢？”</p><p>“我们都努力一点，”乙酰基建议，“努力维持一下‘自我’怎么样？”</p><p>它无法说更多了，柠檬酸合酶的His残基摁上了它的甲基，无情地剥去了一个质子。乙酰基深深吸了口气，毫不犹豫地将负碳离子往草酰乙酸的羰基进攻而去。</p><p>“祝你们好运。”CoA跟它们分开时说。它的祝福真心实意，然而那既定的结局它们都心知肚明。</p><p>“这个感觉比较奇妙。”新生的柠檬酸分子——的一部分说，声音跟主体混在一起发出奇异的轰鸣，“我真的从未想过还可以这么做。”</p><p>跟它紧紧相联的另两个碳原子发出一声闷笑：“好在我们的大小不至于差太多。”跟另一个意识共用一副躯体一个声音确实有些奇妙。但它之前跟CoA已经试过一次了，倒不至于不习惯，而且CoA分子比它大很多，草酰乙酸却没大多少，眼下它的感觉反而更轻松了些。</p><p>“好吧。”它当下的共生体也笑了一笑，“事实上，虽然名义上在这个循环末尾我应该是‘重生’了的……但实际上没有一次体会过。</p><p>“其实自己也知道是真的死了，最后那个重新回来的分子，已经不是原来的自己了；甚至完全不记得之前的事情，只有‘我刚刚从三羧酸循环里重生了’一个认知。这样的所谓‘重生’，跟去死也没什么区别。</p><p>“所以谢谢你。这是我第一次，真正意义上，以自我意识去看自己‘重生’的过程。”</p><p>“我很荣幸。”那意志坚强的C2部分简单回应，“那么，进行下一步？”</p><p>“我不会先退缩的。”C4部分答。</p><p>它们碰上了乌头酸酶的Fe-S聚簇；不过这一步只是一次异构——先脱去一分子水，再以反方向加上一分子水——而且还是可逆反应。只是，当这个缓慢反应终于将它们变作异柠檬酸时，下步激烈动荡便立即到来了。TCA循环的调节酶——异柠檬酸脱氢酶接收了它们，迅速进行了β-裂解：包括靠NAD+夺取了它们两个氢，并在镁离子协助下进行脱羧，而后加回一个氢质子。短暂变成草酰琥珀酸又马上脱羧成为α-酮戊二酸，C4没顾上自己还没喘匀气，急着关注它那个同伴：“嘿！你还在吗？”</p><p>不怪它这么问，β-裂解的目的就是切开原乙酰基两个碳原子间的共价键，又一分子CO2被从原先的C2上剥离走了，现在它连在这个共生分子体里的，只剩下一个碳原子了。“我想是的，我还在，”那微弱到几不可闻的声音答，“但下次大概就不会在了。”</p><p>C4沉默了。但它即将消失的伙伴笑了。</p><p>“到这一步我倒是想起来了，”勉强借凭单单一个碳原子维持最后一丝有机分子神志，它说，“在最初的时候……成为葡萄糖之前……我也是那个样子啊。”</p><p>“所以我只是去奔赴自己的重生路了。”它温和地告诉沉默的临时搭档，“一场‘物质循环’，不像你的TCA循环那么快，但更大、更广，更复杂也更美丽，而我也一定会再迎来自己的重生……”</p><p>它们的视野里出现了下一次脱羧所需的多酶复合体——α-酮戊二酸脱氢酶系，六种辅酶因子紧随一旁。</p><p>“那我先走啦？祝你好运。”</p><p>它们投入那忙碌的酶体时它没有出声，TPP的负碳离子开始进攻羰基时它也没有出声；在临时伙伴最后的碳原子终于剥下，以一个CO2分子形式离开，那丝意识的存在完全消失时它开口：“再见，祝你好运。”而新生的无机分子好奇地瞥了它一眼，有点困惑一般，之后便自顾自地逸散去了别处，马上看不见了。</p><p>“你让我很吃惊。”琥珀酰-CoA的CoA部分说，“你不是吓坏了，也不是不知所措到木然……我很少遇上这么冷静的新生分子，而且你现在居然还保持着清醒。”</p><p>那刚刚跟它连在一起的C4部分笑了笑：“我想我从某个分子那儿得到了点儿鼓励。”</p><p>NADH与一个氢质子从后续反应里哼着歌跳脱开来，又一个小过程算是了结了。“我马上就放你自己走。”CoA耸耸肩，抬手招呼了琥珀酰-CoA合成酶——叫着这个名字却主要做相反的工作。“拜托啦，伙计。”CoA咧嘴笑开，那股快活劲儿带的它的临时搭档看上去心情也好了些。</p><p>硫酯键的断裂被与GDP磷酸化相偶联，而这一步的完成也彻底宣告了一个阶段的结束：原乙酰基完成了它的自我燃烧，变作两个CO2、两个NADH和一个GTP/ATP。目送CoA离开，琥珀酸闭上眼睛回溯一遍自己的意识，毫不犹豫地投入了随后的一系列反应。</p><p>它向嵌入线粒体内膜的琥珀酸脱氢酶问好，交出两个氢让FAD成为FADH2，同时自己蜕变为延胡索酸；然后允许蹦蹦跳跳的延胡索酸酶抱走自己，严谨地按立体结构把水分子加成在自己双键上，再蜕变为L-苹果酸；最后迎接它的是苹果酸脱氢酶，它是个工作不太热情的家伙，不过有NAD+帮它；苹果酸任它们把自己的两个氢转成NADH与H+，之后草酰乙酸独自走开去，稍微有点发呆。</p><p>“……所以说我是会重生的呐。”它低声自言自语，“而你……”</p><p>它短暂停顿，记起那丝分子意识消散前所叙述的话语，忽而发自内心地笑了。</p><p>诚然呢，我们从来不曾消失。</p><p>毁灭与重生每时每刻都在进行；“循环”不仅仅存在于我所参与的这一个；虽然我们的个体意识无从得到“永恒”，但也确实是这“永恒”的变化里的一个组成分子呢；而你我身体的组成部分，则绝不会消失，只会去承担不同责任，将这永恒的循环持续进行下去。</p><p>那么，我可以期待与崭新的你重逢的那天吗？</p><p>它抬起头来，看到一个乙酰-CoA正朝这边走来。</p><p>“又见面啦！”草酰乙酸欢快地挥手引起它们的注意，它眼神通透，笑容全无阴霾，“那我们开始？”</p><p> </p><p>(*写完了才发现我对TCA循环里面碳原子的去向出了点儿理解错误：最后回来的草酰乙酸确实不是原来那个了；书上说异柠檬酸脱氢酶那步的β-裂解“其所催化断裂的C-C键，正是柠檬酸循环第一步反应中，进入循环的乙酰基中，连接乙酰基的两个碳原子之间的键”，我便想当然地认为是“这一次”的乙酰基了，实际上我仔细对比反应前后分子结构变化特别是氧化脱羧图解，怎么看怎么觉得断的是原草酰乙酸的一个羧基，后来再一想才恍然大悟——因为原草酰乙酸的那个羧基正是上次循环里乙酰基的羰基！也就是说断的确实是“进入循环的乙酰基中连接乙酰基的两个碳原子之间的键”，只不过不是这一次的乙酰基，而是上一次的。</p><p>所以，TCA循环跑掉的两个二氧化碳，其实都是从原草酰乙酸上拆的羧基，再追根溯源，一个来自上一次循环的乙酰基的羰基，一个来自上一次循环的草酰乙酸的非手性碳原子即上上次循环的草酰乙酸的单独的羰基即上上上次循环的乙酰基的甲基……随后再看TCA循环登时觉得狗血度又上升了三个档次，感慨贵圈这么乱果然还是都去死好了……咳……顺便我们体内的新陈代谢果然就算在原子水平也是如此的喜新厌旧……不过既然我本意只是帮助自己记TCA循环的反应过程，目的达到了出的BUG我自己也知道了，而且故事这个样子还比较漂亮……总之因为我很懒，我懒得改了，反正只是自娱自乐。*)</p><p> </p><p>3.5、随手打：本犯病产物中不用在意，一定不要在意的设定</p><p>电子是会交流的，光子也是会交流的；虽然它们或许喜欢变成一团概率波又突然收缩回粒子，不过它们自己知道自己怎么维持波粒二象性就够了，我们不用太在意。</p><p>原子是会交流的，分子也是会交流的；虽然它们习惯于互相撞来撞去，试图从其他分子那儿拿走点什么或丢点儿什么出去，它们自己知道自己永远停不下来的原因就够了，我们研究它们对彼此做了什么就行了，其他不用太在意。</p><p>细胞器是会交流的，细胞也是会交流的；组织是会交流的，器官也是会交流的；关于这个我们不用太在意，它们知道自己该干嘛然后去干就够了，我们安静地做我们的研究看它们究竟在干嘛怎么干就行了，应该没有人想要在猛一下被要求跑一千米时听到自己的肌肉群集体惨叫哀嚎，或者在每一分每一秒都忍受身体里正在死去的细胞的悲鸣啼哭。</p><p>[顺便，据说越不动脑子神经细胞死的越快，而且它们很难增殖。(←不要紧张，只是道听途说；但是很难增殖是真的。)]</p><p>我们只能从我们的视角，从我们看到的互动旁侧敲击地推测它们究竟交流了什么。但不要气馁，毕竟我们跟它们完全不在一个水平次元，而且要相信，它们大概比我们困惑得多，因为对于它们而言，比之我们还远远看不到“全貌”，它们的“自我”定义的世界，怕是比我们要微小不少。如果说我们的“自我”限制造成了我们的“牢笼”的话，至少和它们比起来，我们的笼子要大很多。</p><p>(就像爱因斯坦画的圆圈——也是个传说，爱因斯坦在纸上画了一大一小两个圆圈，对学生说：小的圆圈的面积代表你拥有的知识，大的代表我的；但是，圆圈面积越大，与圆圈周边接触的无知面也就越多——尽管老人家本意是指知识，套成“见识”“阅历”什么的似乎也都说得过去；总之我们一定会被“自我”探索世界所得的极限束缚住，一定呆在一个因“自我”限制而生的圆圈“牢笼”中。只有无所不知与一无所知，才会没有这个“牢笼”的限制，但是都是不可能做到的：即使是一个电子甚或夸克，也有自己的微小世界，即使是整个宇宙，也有自己的边界与内容量。)</p><p>而且，也不仅仅是我们，就连它们内部，不同水平的，交流也都不在一个次元呢。</p><p> </p><p>比如内质网就听不到蛋白质的惨叫。</p><p> </p><p>4、关于内质网的ERS与一言不合就放泡</p><p>那些蛋白质尖叫着，活像恐怖电影里被凶狠怪物追逐的女主角。</p><p>“不要过来啊啊啊！”</p><p>追着它们的“怪物”不为所动，依然成群成群地尾随其后。“Lys残基——ε氨基——”念叨着它们眼中无比醒目的“待降解”标志，小分子球蛋白一窝蜂地扑向那些拖着特定的N端氨基酸残基的蛋白质。E1(泛素活化酶)在一旁随行，利落抓住一个没反应过来的ATP咔哒拆成一个AMP和一个焦磷酸，靠这个能量打醒一个泛素分子并丢给E2——反应过来的AMP悲愤大叫“我就知道活不过十秒！”之后不知道被冲哪儿去了——E2(泛素结合酶)稳稳接住活化的泛素连上自己的Cys残基好把它稳妥地背在背上，满头大汗地贴着目标蛋白质跑，E3(泛素连接酶)紧紧跟着它们，瞅准时机把泛素一个一个连缀到目标Lys残基上。配合默契，效率惊人。而当连缀的泛素数量达到要求时，蛋白酶体就来了。</p><p>这个温吞的筒型大分子对上错误蛋白质们绝望的眼神，温和地笑了，低头露出了蛋白酶体帽。</p><p>接着就是一场惨烈的单方面屠戮。随着ATP水解成ADP气呼呼地跑开，被卸下的泛素分子困惑地眨了眨眼，重新睡觉去了，等着E1再次把它们打醒。而素有“蛋白质粉碎机”之称的蛋白酶体安静地工作着：输入被迫解折叠的多肽，输出一群叽叽喳喳的氨基酸小分子。托内质网朝胞质扔出来不少错误蛋白质的锅，这会儿它的工作还挺多。</p><p>此起彼伏的惨叫继续响起。一个IRE1泡在内质网膜上注视细胞质基质，不忍目视地摇摇头：</p><p>“也是惨。”</p><p>“还不是你的锅。”旁边一个PERK吐槽它。</p><p>“你逗我。”IER1吃惊地说，“我看的清清楚楚，我剪的mRNA翻译的Hac1刚进去核，它要起反应激活转录再放出mRNA来翻译才算起了作用。这边外面一批很明显是你刚刚强行暂停掉翻译导致错误的那一批。”说着它又剪了个mRNA。</p><p>“什么？”PERK也很惊讶，“难道不是你切了28S RNA导致核糖体没能翻译得了吗？”</p><p>“你们够了好嘛，明明都有锅。”一个ATF6忍不住吐槽它俩，下一秒它被处于ERS里的内质网扔给了高尔基体，马上被高尔基体的S1P与S2P蛋白酶咔嚓了，随后又被打发去了细胞核执行任务。</p><p>“刚刚有人说话吗？”PERK疑惑地问。</p><p>“不知道，错觉吧，外面尖叫那么多。”</p><p>然而作为细胞器水平的意识，内质网并听不到分子们的血雨腥风。此刻它正忧郁地看着自己这边上上下下一团忙乱，用自言自语般的沉思口气说：</p><p>“我说，核膜啊，”被点名的核膜嗯了一声表示在听，“这种细胞还是毁灭算了……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……你冷静点。”开口劝慰的是高尔基体，它冷静地分出去几个注定成为前溶酶体的膜泡，“这不是只动用了UPR吗？”</p><p>“是啊，要不然呢？”内质网忧伤地说，“等我连SREBP和EOR都用上，我们是不是就可以准备诱导凋亡了？”</p><p>“……嗯，我想还不至于。”核膜终于开口，有点儿怯生生的，“反正染色质这边还不至于……”</p><p>“那就是不至于。”高尔基体依然冷静，它迅速召集了ARF，不一会朝内质网扔去几个COPⅠ包被膜泡，在包被去装配膜泡漂到内质网鼻子底下时适时开口：“你的v-SNARE.”</p><p>内质网漫不经心地召了Sar1，调出几个COPⅡ包被膜泡扔了回去：“也是你的v-SNARE.”</p><p>高尔基体仔细检查了自己体内，几秒后又扔给内质网几个膜泡。</p><p>“你的驻留蛋白，”它微笑着说，“有KDEL序列。”</p><p>内质网一脸沉痛地收下这些蛋白质，悲伤地看看处于UPR(未折叠蛋白质应答反应)还不确定会不会发展成EOR(内质网超负荷反应)的自己：“你一定是恨我。”</p><p>“……为什么我觉得很瞎？”一个线粒体晃晃脑袋，绝望地问另一个线粒体，“告诉我我不是一个人。”</p><p>“你不是一个人，”它的同伴冷静地拍了拍它，“你是mitochondrion.”</p><p>“……太冷了。”</p><p>于是它们工作得更卖力了。</p><p>后来内质网没有启动EOR，这个细胞暂时也没有凋亡。过了一段时间，一切都恢复了正常，内质网心情很好地加班工作，源源不断地朝高尔基体那边丢了一大堆膜泡。</p><p>“你一定是恨我。”差点过劳死的高尔基体对那个它上游的单层膜细胞器说。</p><p> </p><p>5、ATP分子日常见闻录(上)</p><p>ATP，腺嘌呤核苷三磷酸，由一分子腺嘌呤一分子核糖三个磷酸基团构成；去掉一个γ-磷酸基就是ADP，连β-磷酸基一起去掉就是AMP，三个磷酸基都去掉它就是腺嘌呤核苷。列的那么详细，其实是想说不论处在上述哪种状态，它都是很有用的。</p><p>这样有用的ATP心很大，忘性也很大：当你一直过着每时每刻都在因为各种各样的原因挂掉且那些干掉你的家伙还理所当然地继续忙于各种各样的工作，连理都没空理你，自己伤心不了多久就又突然被拽去重生，这样的日常生活时，心宽脑简单只有好处，至少你不会想干脆不要工作自杀算了。</p><p>然而偶尔ATP/ADP也会思考一下分子生，死亡-重生太多次它也会对我从哪来我到哪去有点儿迷茫。于是为了追寻那个模糊的答案，解答心灵深处的疑问，一个勇敢的ATP顶着重重危机向着渺渺前路出发了。</p><p>勇敢的小分子啊快去创造奇迹。</p><p>“这就是你拒绝工作的理由？”脂酰-CoA合酶居高临下地看着小分子，给本就一脸绝望的ATP带来了深切的威压——实际上那个酶只是在努力盯住和自己体积相比实在小得快找不着的ATP。同时它手下还在一刻不停地工作着，联系脂肪酸、CoA与ATP，引导前者与后者形成个混合酸酐再让中者进攻，最后合成脂酰-CoA。ATP眼睁睁地看着同伴们毫无反抗能力地挨次遭到屠戮，被剥去俩磷酸基团变成AMP和一个焦磷酸，后者连抵抗意思都没有地坦然接受无机焦磷酸酶的拆解成为俩无机磷酸一个水分子，感到伤心欲绝又无可奈何。</p><p>忙碌的脂酰-CoA合酶随手朝身后一指：“你自己去看看吧，大概能找到你的一个来源。”</p><p>本以为小命就此呜呼哀哉的ATP一愣，但那个挂靠线粒体膜的酶已经专注于自己的工作了，于是它抓住时机悄悄退开，生怕大分子突然改变主意。</p><p>“体积小真好啊。”一声感叹传来，正准备穿过线粒体外膜的ATP好奇地回头看去，只见一个脂酰-CoA拖着长长的烃链带点羡慕地看着眼前自由地进进出出的小分子。一旁嵌在外膜的脂酰肉碱移位酶Ⅰ跟着扫了一眼，不以为然地摇了摇头：“它们可没有你好，到内膜那你就知道了。”说着一个肉碱分子滚了过来，移位酶马上进入工作模式，不一会儿转移了基团的CoA回去了细胞质基质，而新生的脂酰肉碱先进到膜间隙又很顺利地通过载体蛋白穿越了内膜。</p><p>ATP就没有那么好运了。</p><p>“里面不需要ATP，”线粒体内膜上的ATP/ADP交换体不高兴地看着它，“我们不缺ATP，不；我们欢迎ADP。”</p><p>然后它捕捉了一个ADP分子，转过身把它送了进去，不理会ATP了。被留下的小分子感到一阵郁闷，想了想，安慰着自己：“既然分子生目标是探明自己从哪里来的，”它想，“那么为了这个理想死一死好像也无可厚非，要不然怎么知道自己怎么重生的呢？”</p><p>它心下一横，转身去找了脂酰-CoA合酶。“可以拜托你一件事吗？”ATP充满悲壮感地说，“在你把我干掉之后，告诉那个新分子我有个找寻自己从哪里来的目的，行吗？”</p><p>“我尽量。”大分子礼貌地回答。</p><p>于是它就这么被分解了。在两个磷酸基团因为脂肪酸的进攻掉下来前，ATP忽然觉得有什么不对：</p><p>“咦？要变成ADP好像只需要砍一个磷酸基团下去就行了？”</p><p>可惜它领悟的有点晚了。</p><p>“你有一个‘找寻自己从哪里来’的目的。”脂酰-CoA合酶对反应结束后的AMP说。</p><p>“我想我知道自己是从哪儿来的。”AMP看着不断消耗的ATP以及自己旁边正在接受水解的PPi说，然而那个完成了任务的大分子已经回去工作了，没有再理它。AMP感到一丝郁闷，“我更想知道我现在该去干什么。”它自言自语着，漫无目的地走去了一边。</p><p>“哟！”另一个AMP冲它打招呼，“你这是要去哪儿啊？”</p><p>这边的AMP却在好奇另一点：“你……长得跟我不太一样？”</p><p>cAMP大笑起来：“我是cAMP，你看，我只是多了个环，过一会磷酸二酯酶把我水解我就变成和你一样的了。”</p><p>“也就是说还有其他方法生成AMP吗？”AMP感到好奇，“看来‘找寻自己从哪里来’比我原本以为的更不简单啊。”它决定去看看cAMP是怎么来的。</p><p>要知道，有腺苷酸的多磷酸化合物，当然也有其他核苷酸的多磷酸化合物，比如另一个虽名气远不如ATP但也有点名气的GTP——鸟嘌呤核苷三磷酸。而GTP在很多时候，都是与“G蛋白”——三聚体GTP结合调节蛋白一起被提及的。后者跟cAMP的一个来源颇有些关系。</p><p>此刻一个G蛋白正在睡觉，它的α亚基抱着一个GDP分子，这是它处于无活性状态的标志。下一秒细胞质膜外传来了某些信息——可能是肾上腺素或胰高血糖素分子来寻找它命中注定的梦中情人了。在激素分子跟自己的受体热络相拥上演一见钟情的戏码时，挨着跨膜的受体在膜内的这一端的G蛋白便被同事那边儿的动静惊醒了，GDP从它怀里掉了出来，GTP瞅准时机立即投怀送抱，补上了那个刚好够自己钻进去的空缺，因为猛然惊醒受到了惊吓，茫然中G蛋白的α亚基都吓掉了，从β、γ亚基上解离下来，冲向了本来也在睡觉的腺苷酸环化酶，后者一个激灵醒了过来，条件反射地开始工作，于是周围闲逛的ATP分子忽然发现自己被抓走了，还没来得及惊呼就被改造成了cAMP。</p><p>激素跟受体的秀恩爱不结束G蛋白便很难睡好觉，好在通常情况下它们总是很快就不得不分开了。把怀里的GTP水解成GDP，α亚基回到了原来的位置，从同事对单身狗的暴击中缓过来的G蛋白抱着自己最喜欢的抱枕继续进入了梦乡。而另一侧，新生的cAMP分子们一边感慨又死了的ATP一边随处乱跑，观光一样到处摸摸碰碰，不知怎么的就拖走了睡觉的蛋白激酶的被子——调节亚基R，使得剩下的催化亚基C只得一骨碌爬起来去搞磷酸化的工作。</p><p>“原来如此。”旁观了腺苷酸环化酶作用途径全程的AMP自言自语，深感涨了见识。它决定再四处走走，于是默默远离了那边一面抓着ATP一面迎接着排队的AMP的腺苷酸激酶，心想等自己玩够了再去那里接受磷酸基团变成ADP然后找工作。</p><p> </p><p>(TBC.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>